The Greater Love
by Wommera
Summary: He thought it was dead. He thought it was over. But it's just the beginning...now he has to fight a whole new battle. A battle of the heart. Will Jaws claim his prize? ADOPTED from Just-Another-Fucked-Up-Kid
1. Prologue

_Standard Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Jaws. I don't own anything, actually. _

_The only thing I have is my imagination, and even that is rented._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_

.o.O.o.

A little known fact about sharks is they can think. Now, not all sharks have the brain capacity to think much beyond kill, eat, swim, mate, repeat. There is a certain breed of sharks that have enough brain capacity to think beyond that, in a mockery of the human thought process. They can comprehend human speech. They can plan an attack; they can manipulate the forces that go with it. They love a challenge. Especially one in the form of a human, and though those are rare, it's even rarer that the human _wins_ in such situations. Actually, it's damn near unheard of.

It is also a little known fact that this particular species of shark can turn human. Oh, you read right. _Human_. In fact, a large percentage of those sharks _were_ human. And the other percentage was born from past-human sharks. Seeing as scientists have no idea of this race's existence, there is no official name for the human-sharks, so for sake of argument, let's call them Greater Whites eh? They bare a great resemblance to the Great Whites, their size and nature is all that set them apart from each other, when it comes down to it…along with the fact that both males and females can reproduce…but more on that later!

The Greater Whites, unlike their counterparts, have a taste for humans. There also love to cause havoc, especially the younger ones. The fact that they can become human does not deter them from their favourite dish, though one would call it cannibalism, they would call it survival of the fittest. They do not look down upon them humans they devour; in fact, if they put up a big fight, the Greater White forms a respect for their meal.. if a human they hunt gets away from the shark, they form an even greater respect, though that doesn't happen often.

As was said before, the Greater Whites love a challenge, like a human fighting back with actual _force_ and _brains_. The kind that go out to the middle of the ocean and _hunt_ the shark, instead of the Greater hunting _them_. Or so they think. It is practically unheard of for a human to vest a Greater White, let alone kill them. More often than not, the shark makes a meal out of the human eventually.

In the off chance that the human _does_ best the shark, and take its life…well that's where things get bad. Though the sharks respect their meal when they put up a fight, they do not respect a human who takes one of their owns life away. In fact, they get pissed. Once word get out to the Greater Whites that one of their own was killed, the family of said shark swears revenge, usually sending the oldest male offspring to avenge his father's death. There is no record of the human surviving a second run in with a Greater White.

One such thing happened, on a small island that went by the name Amity Island. A human, by the name of Sheriff Brody went up against a Greater White, and successfully took its life in the end. This shark, did in fact, have a family, though not close by. And when they heard of his demise, they swore revenge, sending their oldest male offspring to seek revenge. And he would have succeeded…if he hadn't been floored with thousands of volts of electricity…of course, this didn't kill him. Only stunned him, and made his outer skin a very crusty brown…but that's beside the point.

Did I mention he fell in love? Must have slipped my mind…


	2. Reflecting

_Standard Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Jaws. I don't own anything, actually._

_The only thing I have is my imagination, and even that is rented._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>R<strong>__**eflecting**_

.o.O.o.

Jaws swam off the coast of Amity; the sweeps of his tail slow to keep from antagonising his injuries any further. His skin itched, like thousands of sea lice were crawling all over his skin. There were plenty of rocks he could use to scratch his itch, but wisdom told him that it wouldn't doo him any good. In fact, it would only make the problem worse. So Jaws merely ignored the itch as best he could.

Besides, his mind was elsewhere.

The fight with Sheriff Brody had taken a lot out of him. He had merely floated under the surface, unable to move and the Brody and the children escape him. However his eyes only followed one.

The youngest boy; Brody's youngest son from what he could tell, interested him. The childe had been frightened, yes, but he stared right into Jaw's eyes when he had first attacked. Such lovely eyes, the type of eyes a male could get lost in. the childe was what he considered to be his perfect mate in every way: slim, smooth, and submissive. Yes, Sean Brody would be his.

He had tried to cry out when his opponent, the boy's father, had taken him away. Unable to move, he could only watch as his future mate was taken away from him. He watched as they left. It had taken hours to regain movement in his tail and was able to move. And when he could, he headed towards Amity.

He cruised the waters outside the Brody house, hoping to catch a glimpse of his mate. He thought he might have seen him, but he couldn't be sure. For now, he was content with knowing that his mate was safe with his family. Screw the revenge on the father; that would only upset his mate if he killed his mate's father.

He was going to have to go tell his family what had happened. Taking one last look for his future mate before vanishing beneath the waves. It was time to head home.

.o.O.o.

Sean sat in the window of his room, staring out at the channel. He couldn't stop shaking. His eyes were fixated on the water just beyond his house.

The Shark was back. He thought his father had killed it four years ago. It couldn't be real. It couldn't be back.

If it was back, that meant all the killing would begin again.

A knock at the door startled Sean. Turning, he looked towards it as the panel of wood swung open.

Michael stood in his doorway. Sean blinked in surprise. The look in the older boy's eyes was one he never to see from his older brother: remorse and fear. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead, making him look weird to the young boy. There were shadows under his eyes, indicating he hadn't slept in the last thirty-six hours.

They just stared at each other, neither speaking. What was there to say? Yes, Sean had almost been eaten, but he had blackmailed his way into going. And Michael had been hurt, but he shouldn't have gone sailing that day anyway.

Michael moved first.

He pushed away from the door jam, making the short walk to his brother, and pulled the eleven-year-old into a tight embrace. Sean didn't protest, just held his brother tightly. Slight sobs shook his frame, and he couldn't stop him. Michael didn't react. He just held on.

'I'm sorry,' both said at the same time.

Both brothers stopped and stared at each other. Michael started it, sniggering. Sean started, and soon bother were laughing hysterically.

Without words, they had forgiven each other.

For the moment, that was enough.

* * *

><p><em>Review. <em>

_I'm not a mind reader._


	3. Nine Years Later

_Standard Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Jaws. I don't own anything, actually._

_The only thing I have is my imagination, and even that is rented._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>N<strong>__**ine **__**Y**__**ears**__** L**__**ater**__**…**_

.o.O.o.

Sean breathed in deeply, taking in the distantly familiar smell of sea-salt, old wood and other familiar smells. The family home was a little run down but was still liveable.

His parents had moved out of this home nit to long ago. They hadn't sold it, but rather kept it maintained for when their sons eventually came home. Sean couldn't understand the logic of it, but had shrugged it off. It wasn't like he was going to turn down free accommodation.

At twenty years old, Sean had led an interesting life. Leaving Amity as soon as he was able, he had moved to Australia. There, he was joined the local branch of SRI – Shark Research Institute. Learning to understand these creatures had helped him deal with what had happened to him.

Now, he was home.

With a sigh, he started unpacking.

.o.O.o.

'Are you sure you don't need me to fly in?'

Sean fell back onto the couch, a playful smile on his face. Holding the mobile loosely, he stared out at the ocean, a bottle of bear in his free hand. The female voice on the other end of the line always made him smile.

'Kathy,' he said, 'I'm fine. I arrived back home, I made it to the house. Nothing bad is going to happen to me this week.'

'Now why don't I believe you?'

Sean just chuckled.

'Look, Kath; I'll call you every second day. We'll talk, I'll tell you everything that's happened.'

'Okay.'

Hanging up, Sean leaned back into the couch. Closing his eyes, he focused on the now in his life. He was back home for the first time in nine years. The rest of his family were living their own lives.

And the best thing? There was no signs of the shark.

.o.O.o.

Nine years.

Jaws gnashed his teeth in frustration. It had been nine years since he had last seen his mate. Frustration, mental and other types, flooded his brain. He should have grabbed his mate when he had the chance all those years ago.

Stories of his mate had reached him during those nine years. Jaw's own brother – Striker – had told of how his mate was working with lesser sharks in the warm waters off the southern feeding lands. Jaws had immediately set out for it, but had arrived too late to reconnect with his Sean.

His mother had questioned him when he had returned.

'_Is the human dead?'_

Jaws had replied negative, and proceeded to inform the family of what had happened. He stressed the fact that he had found his mate. The only law the Greater Whites respected more than revenge was love.

That didn't mean he didn't cop shit from his younger siblings.

'_Are you serious?'_

'_A human?'_

'_How the hell do you fall in love with a human?'_

He had merely relied, _'You'll understand one day.'_

Now, here he was; once again he was back at Amity. He had tracked his mate – no easy feat – back to his home island. He snorted himself. So it would begin again, in the same town where it originally began.

Jaws grinned to himself, sinking back into the black night water after one last look at the Brody house. He would see his mate soon enough.

This hunt was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em>Review.<em>

_I'm not a mind reader._


End file.
